Arthur Redwyne
'''Arthur Redwyne '''is the current Lord of the Arbor and Hand of the King. Appearance Arthur has grey hair, light violet eyes, and is slender with a pale complexion. History Arthur Redwyne was the firstborn child of Alebar Redwyne and Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, who was King Aemon VI daughter. Alebar was the grandson of Lord Paxter Redwyne and the son of the heir to the Arbor, Horas Redwyne. He was born in the 334th year after Aegon I Targaryen’s conquest of Westeros, and after a labor that lasted several hours. His hair was light and lacked colour as a babe, though it would eventually turn red, though his eyes were the purple eyes that his mother had. Two years after his own birth, his mother, Rhaenys, gave birth to a second child, named Saera by their mother. She was a pleasant child, though she took to the courtly lifestyle under the tutelage of her mother and the present Septa, who had been given the task of seeing to it that she was well educated in the ways of court, such as sewing, dancing and speaking in a courteous manner. Despite this, she was still playful whenever she was not with the Septa or the Maester, though this time was rather limited, she enjoyed joining her brother, running through the vineyards of the Arbor. Following the birth of Saera, Ryam Redwyne was born, the youngest and last child of Alebar Redwyne and Rhaenys Targaryen, four years after his sister and six after his brother in the year 340 AC. Ryam, as a boy, was quiet and kept to himself, seldom engaging in activities with his siblings or his father’s wards. Often he could be found on the battlements, looking out onto the Redwyne Straits or to the barracks, where men were training. Often he’d run off into the woods with a blunted sword, even at a young age, so that he could train himself with the weight of the weapon and for skill at arms, though occasionally Arthur would follow him out just to see where he went, though he never entertained the idea of interfering with him, so he kept at a distance. As a boy, Arthur was joyful, curious and conscientious, often running through the vineyards surrounding the Redwyne Keep and Gilbert’s Keep with his siblings and his father’s wards, who had been sent to Ryamsport by the vassal lords of his father, in the hopes of improving relations between their houses. Though while Arthur enjoyed these activities, he also enjoyed his tutoring sessions with the Maester, reading stories on the histories of the Arbor and Westeros alongside tales of historic figures and accounts of past wars. As the eldest of the three children of Alebar and Rhaenys, Arthur took it upon himself to look over his siblings when their parents were unable, for any manner of reasons. This is one of the reasons that led to him following his younger brother, Ryam, when he ventured away from the keep alone. He saw this as his duty to his family, to his house, though still he wanted something for himself, so that instead of only furthering the name of his house, he could claim a position in the annals of history, so that his legacy might live on long after he would vanish from these plains of mortal men. At the age of eight, Alebar Redwyne, his father and the Lord of the Arbor, took on Arthur as his page, so that he might accompany him wherever he goes and learn all that he can, along with beginning his journey to knighthood, which his father thought a beneficial objective, in more ways than one. Due to this, Arthur traveled to King’s Landing, where his father has served as Master of Ships since 309 AC. He had asked his father if any of his siblings could accompany them, though it was made apparent he had already intended to bring Saera with them. After another week in the Arbor, Arthur, Saera and their father departing for King’s Landing, leaving their mother and brother behind on the golden island and sailing past the Redwyne Straits and into the Whispering Sound, where they would eventually dock in Oldtown. They stayed in the city for a short period of time, to restock, obtain supplies and ensure that they have rested enough. With them came fifty men-at-arms, to act as their guard for both the journey and for when they arrived in capital of Westeros. It was due to this that Arthur remained in King’s Landing for the majority of his life, to serve the Crown with diligence. He would eventually become his father’s squire at the age of two-and-ten, most of that time spent either in the city itself or in the Blackwater Bay on the deck of a ship, as his father was the Master of Ships and he was a Redwyne of the Arbor, if he could not fight on a deck, then he would not fight at all. Four years later, a raven arrived in King’s Landing addressed to his father, the Lord of the Arbor. Both Arthur and Saera were present in the room when their father read over the letter and broke down, and it was only a minute before the two of them read the contents of the letter as well. Before the end of the week, they left King’s Landing for the Arbor so that they could mourn the death of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, who had been the wife or Lord Alebar Redwyne and the mother of Arthur, Saera and Ryam Redwyne. They remained in the Arbor for a month before returning to King’s Landing, with Ryam remaining behind, as he had done all those years ago. Timeline * 334 AC: Arthur Redwyne is born to Lord Alebar Redwyne and Princess Rhaenys Redwyne nee Targaryen * 336 AC: His sister, Saera Redwyne, is born * 340 AC: His younger brother, Ryam Redwyne, is born * 342 AC: Alebar Redwyne, his father, takes him on as his page * 342 AC: Begins travelling to King’s Landing with his father and sister, taking a ship to Oldtown and riding the rest of the distance * 346 AC: Becomes his father’s squire * 350 AC: Arthur’s mother, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, dies * 350 AC: Returns to the Arbor with his sister and father to mourn his mother’s death, and as the heir to the Arbor, begins looking at potential marriages * 351 AC: At the age of seventeen, Arthur is knighted for a variety of reasons, and remains in the Arbor for a brief time * 351 AC: Saera and Alebar return to King’s Landing * 352 AC: Arthur Redwyne marries Lady Alysanne Baratheon * 353 AC: Andren Redwyne, the first son of Arthur and Alysanne is born * 354 AC: Their second child, Corwen Redwyne, is born * 358 AC: Their third child, Paxton Redwyne, is born * 360 AC: Their fourth and final child, Myranda Redwyne, is born * 361 AC: Is named to the Small Council as the Master of Ships as his father’s replacement * 365 AC: Named Regent of the Iron Throne by Daeron Targaryen, when he left to join King Viserys III Targaryen in the War of the Seven Banners * 368 AC: Alebar Redwyne resigns as the Master of Ships and returns to the Arbor * 368 AC: Arthur is elevated from his position as the Master of Ships and is named the Hand of the King at the end of the War of the Seven Banners * 370 AC: His son, Andren Redwyne, marries Alicent Hightower * 371 AC: One year after their marriage, Alicent is pregnant with the child of Andren * 372 AC: A daughter is born to Andren and Alicent, named Alyse * 372 AC: Arthur travels to Driftmark to look over the issue that recently occurred in person, before departing a few weeks later having found nothing of note * 372 AC: The Lord of the Arbor, Alebar Redwyne, passes in his sleep * 374 AC: Arthur sends for Andren and Myranda, who bring an additional fifty men with them, coming by the way of Oldtown * 374 AC: Myranda meets Renly Tyrell, and is betrothed to him * 376 AC: His daughter, Myranda Redwyne, travels to Highgarden where she marries the newly anointed Renly Tyrell * 378 AC: Lost at sea in the Bite near the seat of House Manderly, White Harbour, when travelling to the city for his marriage with Wylie Manderly. Presumed dead along with all those that were on the ship, including multiple noblemen. House Manderly is blamed (by House Redwyne) for this. * 380 AC: Remains in King’s Landing to act as Castellan, as is his duty as the King’s Hand, despite the tournament at Oldtown Recent Events 380 AC Category:Reachman Category:House Redwyne Category:Small Council